The Corrupted Flower
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Xochitl means flower in the language of the Aztecs. What happens when Spain finds this Aztec 'flower' and plucks her from her native land and from everything she had known? Rated T for suggestive themes, violence, and profanity.


**Okay, so I'm going to re-edit this story because I am seriously not happy with how I used to write. I also changed a bunch of things with my OC's so that's going to be a problem if I continue with my plot. Thanks for the reviews but I think that you'll like this better than my crappy writing back then.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Nothing belongs to me as always except my own OCs.**

* * *

The sun began to rise slowly causing the darkness to flee and hide before the rays of the morning sun burned it. Birds began to wake and sing their beautiful tunes and the trees became alive with the sounds of many animals, crying out their praises to the sun.

Inside a chamber, a girl, around 15, woke up with a small smile on her face. Happy that it was morning, she slipped out of bed and looked for some robes to wear. Her raven black hair fell into her face as she searched for her clothes and covered her almond colored eyes. Her human name was Xochitl but the people knew her as the Great Tenochtitlan. She had a brother whose name Coatl which meant 'snake' in Nahuatl. The people knew him as the Aztec Empire or just Aztec. Their father was the Mayan Empire and their mother was the Olmec Empire who died many centuries ago, giving birth to the two teens. Papa Maya, as they called the Mayan Empire, disappeared centuries ago when both of them were ten. The two managed to survive without their parents and mature. With the knowledge of their father, they were able to create an élite civilization.

Anyway, Xochi had dressed her self in a beautiful turquoise robe that hugged her body quite comfortably. The robe had patterns of waves moving along the hem at the bottom. She called out for servants and watched as the women scurried in with containers of paint to color her face. A swipe of light blue over her eyes and black paint to make her eye lashes seem longer. They applied red paint to her lips which made them shine like fresh blood spilled on the battlefield. Xochi admired herself in a mirror of onyx as the women put finishing touches to her face. She gave them her consent when they were done and watched them scurry off to do some other task.

_Time to see Coatl, _Xochi thought to herself as she slipped on her sandals. Humming a small tune, she began to make her way out of her chamber in the great palace. Her brother would be in the throne room with Moctezuma now, listening to the meager petitions of the people. Xochi felt bad for Coatl for he had to sit next to their leader and listen to these boring people. Many of them had the same petition and other were just cases which demanded a right punishment.

The answer for every prisoners' case was sacrifice at dawn. They would be dragged up the pyramid of Huitzilopochtli and would be slained by the High Priest. The people would watch as the High Priest would raise the prisoner's heart and cry out praise to the god. Many would scream in approval for the god would be satisfied with his sacrifice. Xochi never really liked watching the sacrifice ritual but it had to be done to please the gods.

"M'lady!" A voice interrupted the girl's thoughts as she walked towards the throne room. Xochi turned around to see a warrior run towards her, panting and calling out to her. He finally reached her and took a few minutes to regain his breath. Xochi could tell he was a young warrior.

"What is it?" She said apathetically but secretly, she was curious of what the boy had to say to her. It was rare if a warrior would speak to her. They were given orders to not flirt with her since she was the sister of the Aztec Empire. The soldiers would just bow down when she passed by.

"...We spotted... a group of white men... with shiny clothes..." He panted and pointed outside. "They carried sticks that make loud noises and ride big dogs!" The boy cried out. Xochi looked at him skeptically and looked out through the opening that let them see out of the pyramid. Over the tree tops, small pillars of black smoke could be seen in the distance. She looked back at the boy with stern eyes while he gazed at her, almost staring at her in awe.

"Come with me, we must tell Moctezuma and Aztec." She order and turned around to continue her way to the throne room. The boy quickly followed her and made sure not to stare at her back. Xochi finally found the throne room and moved the curtain so she and the boy could enter. The boy scurried in and bowed quickly to the two men in the back of the room. Xochi followed and bowed her head to her leader and to her brother.

"Hello, Tenochtitlan..." Moctezuma drawled and looked at the boy. "And hello to you, young warrior." The man smiled gently, making the wrinkles around his mouth become more prominent. Xochi had a soft spot for the old man. He was like a second father to her and was closer to her than any of the other leaders they have had since the Aztecs were around. "What brings you two here today on another god blessed day?" He asked.

"The boy brings news of which you two should hear." She responded without taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Coatl sat up in his seat and crossed his arms in front of himself. His golden eyes were focused on the boy like an eagle was focused on its prey.

"We've spotted a group of strange white men in the forest. They wield big sticks that make loud noises and ride big dogs... We are not sure if they are a new tribe or-" Coatl stood up, cutting the boy off. He turned to Moctezuma with a serious look on his face.

"The men must be killed at once. I remember Native America warning us of strange white men coming onto her territory and now she is dying and her sons had been kidnapped. I will not let these white men do away with us as they did them." He growled. Xochi felt her chest constrict as she remembered seeing her childhood friend, America, wearing strange clothes and speaking a strange language.

Moctezuma nodded as he took in this information. "Very well, send a group of warriors and tell them to make these white men feel unwelcomed. If what Aztec says is true, I will not let that happen." He said with a stern voice. Xochi watched the boy nod and bow before running off to tell the others.

"And what if it is not?" She asked as she faced the two men. Coatl sat back down and sighed. He looked perplexed.

"You saw how that white man with the big eyebrows changed America." He said glancing up at his sister. "And how he was hurting Native America along with the other men with yellow hair." Xochi nodded.

"You are right... Anyway, I come here to have our daily morning walk. I must speak to you." She responded, glancing at Moctezuma who was listening to their conversation. The old man stood up and bowed, excusing him to leave them alone. Coatl's eyes watched as the curtain fell, signaling that they were now alone.

"Yes, I must speak to you too." He said and stood up again. With a small and rare smile, he took his sister's hand in his and gentle tugged her hand to lead her out of the pyramid and to the palace garden. Xochi smiled and intertwined their fingers. She loved feeling the warmth of her brother. He just made her feel safe and sound.

Slowly, they made their way to the garden. Butterflies flapped their gentle wings and danced around them. Xochi smiled as she saw the beautiful flowers. "The gardeners are very good." She said softly. Her brother nodded and took a deep breath.

"You know... Your name is perfect for you... You're beautfiul like a flower..." He said shyly with a light blush forming on his face. Xochi felt her face heat up as she looked away and smiled sheepishly. She whispered 'Thank you' and seperated herself from her brother. Xochi sat on the soft grass and waited for her brother to join her. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Today... Moctezuma and I were talking... and he brought up something that I must discuss with you..." Coatl stated.

"Then tell me..." Xochi said, turning her body to face him. "What is it?" She asked. Her brother looked up at her and pursed his lips. His golden brown eyes seemed to study her features.

"Moctezuma says that we need to be more... Eh... United." He said and brushed the black strands of hair that piled up in front of his eyes. Xochi gave him a confused look that encouraged him to continue. "He thinks we should get married..." Coatl finished and looked down with a blush covering his cheeks.

Xochi felt her cheeks heat up when she heard her brother say this. She had always dreamed of getting married but her dream always involved a certain boy who seemed to have changed too much for her liking. She managed to give her brother a small smile and took his face in her hands. "I-if that is what he thinks...Then let's do it." She whispered. Coatl placed a hand on hers and began to lean into her face. He brushed his lips against hers and quickly pulled back, knowing very well that he had taken her first kiss and vice versa.

"G-good... I guess I will tell him to start to make the plans for our wedding..." He whispered and stood up. Xochi watched him and nodded, knowing that now her fate was sealed. She was to marry her brother.

"Alright... I will be in the palace... Doing things..." She blinked and scrunched up her nose as she tried to think of what she could do. Her brother let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I see.. Well, I will see you at noon." He said and left quickly. Xochi waited until he left and sighed. She loved her brother but in the way that would be enough for marriage. Then she would have to give herself to him. That is what scared her the most. Xochi didn't see it as something wrong but she just didn't love him like that! But... It seemed that Coatl did love her like that... He had kissed her...

_What should I do? _She asked herself as she sat in the grass, playing with the green blades. Xochi finally saw what she was going to do until she could speak with her brother again. Worry about what will happen once they were married.

* * *

**Oh, yay, I finished this chapter~! I'm so happy I got to finish this. As I said, I'm like changing a bunch of things so be aware for changes even if they're really rare. Also, yes, I do support incest. Itacest, Germancest, and AmeriCan are like my favorite pairing so I really don't mind having my two OCs paired up even though they're siblings... And you'll see why Coatl doesn't mind either...**

**Hope you liked~**

**Bye~!**


End file.
